Seddie Moments :D
by PrincessRotation
Summary: If you love Seddie, you'll like this :D x
1. iLikeKiwi

Hello there :D

Thanks for clicking on this

Disclaimer: Me no own

Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

Sam gasped as Freddie picked up her smoothie and took a sip.

'Benson! You got your freaky nerd germs all over it!'

'Come on Puckett, you gotta learn to share someday. Besides, kiwi is my favourite.' Freddie teased.

'It was my favourite first.' Sam grumbled, before slugging him in the arm.

'Puckett!'

'Benson!' She mocked him.

'You know what, Sam?'

'What, Benson?'

'YOU GUYS!' Carly yelled. She was sick and tired of them.

'Sorry.' They mumbled simultaneously.

They slapped each other, like they normally did when they said things at the same time.

Sam decided to drop it, and grabbed her smoothie, pulling out of Freddie's reach.

Freddie chuckled. 'You still gonna drink that?'

'You betcha, Freducation.'

'Can I at least have a little bit more?'

Sam sucked all of the rest of it up, just to spite Freddie.

'Do you really think that's gonna stop me?' He chuckled, and leaned over the table.

His lips connected with Sam's, and in her shock she kissed back.

Or maybe she did it because she liked him?

Soon Freddie had his tongue inside Sam's mouth, and he was enjoying the taste of kiwi smoothie mixed with kiwi lip-gloss.

After about a minute, he pulled back, and chuckled. Sam could only blush as she abandoned her empty cup and left the Groovy Smoothie.

Carly sat there gob smacked, her mouth hanging open as she stared at Freddie.

He smiled. 'What? I love kiwi.'

* * *

More soooon! Review PLEASEE

Ideas?


	2. iWaxCrayons

Hope you enjoy guys, I love writing it :D

Review please :D

* * *

Carly nodded at a sleeping Spencer, and shushed Sam and Freddie.

'Don't wake him! It's the first time he's slept in days! He's been hooked on finishing his giant sculpture of a pack of wax crayons.' Carly giggled.

Sam shook her head in disbelief. 'I haven't drawn with wax crayons in ages. That makes me kind of want to.'

'Same.' Freddie agreed. 'Hey, I think I have some in my room from when I was little. Shall I go fetch them?'

'Yeah.' Sam said. 'And plain paper!' She added, as he walked out. He nodded.

Soon, he was back, and he put the jumbo bucket of wax crayons down on the table, along with a stack of white paper.

'Wow, Benson. That is the biggest bucket of wax crayons I have ever seen.'

'No chizz. My mom thought it would keep me out of mischief, colouring quietly.'

'And did it?'

'Yeah.'

'Let us draw!' Sam suddenly yelled, picking up a chocolate coloured crayon.

Freddie laughed, and picked up a pool blue colour.

Soon the pair were hard at work, and Carly laughed. She had never seen them so quiet. They were like two five year olds. Maybe she should let them colour more often. She quietly slipped to her room, to leave the two in peace.

Finally they put down their sticks of wax, and looked up.

'What did you draw?' Freddie grinned.

'You show me first.'

Freddie held up his paper, and a beautiful portrait of Sam lay on it. 'It doesn't really do you justice.' He chuckled.

Sam laughed and pecked him on the cheek. 'It's amazing.'

Freddie blushed. He was going to hang it on his wall. Not that he would admit to doing that. The blonde made him cuckoo.

Next Sam picked hers up. There was a picture of Freddie being punched by her. It was actually really good, and it made Freddie smile.

'Can I keep it?' He asked.

'Sure.' Sam blushed. Why was she blushing?

Later that night, when Freddie returned home, he inspected her work. The light in his room shining through the paper revealed there was another picture drawn on the back, and so he turned it around.

There, was a picture of Sam and Freddie. But Sam was kissing his sore cheek better.

And underneath, Sam had written, 'You're alright, Benson.' And then she had signed it.

Freddie smiled. He pulled out his phone and dialled the number he knew off my heart.

'Love you too, Princess Puckett.'

* * *

Not really happy with that, but it is what it is :D

Leave ideas in the reviews please!

Thanks xoxo

jodiemae


	3. iAmHungry

Thanks for the reviews, they were VERY much appreciated!

I love you all muchly :3

* * *

Griffin and Jonah; those names meant very different things to Sam.

Griffin meant hawt. But it could also mean lame.

Jonah meant trouble. Heartbreak. But it could also mean fun times.

She couldn't lie; watching him being wedgie bounced was hilarious.

But they both had one thing in common, they were pathetic.

She always thought she hated boys that were pathetic. But then she realised she liked Freddie Benson.

Freddie Benson; now that boy meant a lot.

Things Sam couldn't begin to explain.

But if he were listed, he would still come under the sub title of pathetic.

So she didn't know why she was in love with that nub.

She threw a muffin at his head, and he looked up in surprise, his chocolate brown eyes showing laughter, although his mouth was trying to portray anger.

'What the hell, Puckett?'

'I got bored.'

'Of course you did. I didn't think you were one to give up food though.'

'I'm not always hungry for food, you nub.'

'What else is there to be hungry for?'

'You.' Sam teased, plopping down on his lap and breathing down his neck to make him shiver.

She loved how she could wind him up.

Soon they were kissing, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

You would have thought they would be more romantic, but Freddie knew that Sam hated all that mushy, staring-at-each-others-eyes kind of crap.

They just kind of rushed at each other, like Sam did to food when she was hungry for it.

She acted no different when she was hungry for him.

He loved it though, and even though Carly called them crazy for making out like animals and then insisting they were just good buds, he knew that that was the way they liked it.

They just got hungry every once in a while.


	4. iPod

Thanks for reading :D I wasn't really sure about the last one, I hope this makes more sense.

I love it when you review, you guys are so sweet 3

Enjoy x Oh, and btw, when Sam says pips, she means easy :D

* * *

'OMG SAM! THAT WAS AMAZING!' Freddie yelled.

Sam had just left the school after the talent show. She had sung 'So Close' by Jennette McCurdy.

Carly was speechless and could only applaud her.

'Who knew you had such talent, kiddo?' Spencer praised, patting her on the back.

'Yeah, I don't really sing in public that much. What can I say? I'm deep.' She laughed. 'Now, where's my ham?'

Freddie chuckled and tossed her a sandwich wrapped in tin foil. 'Yeah Sam, so deep.' He said sarcastically as she ate it in three bites.

'Shut up Benson.'

'Sam, that was actually really… Wow.' Carly said. 'You should try and get spotted, or sing on splash face!'

'Naa. I'm happy with life as it is.' She smiled, chucking the foil in the bin.

'If I went to Hollywood, then I'd have to leave you guys.'

'Yeah, and I don't think I could get used to not being pounded everyday.' Freddie laughed.

They all smiled and started to walk to the Groovy Smoothie.

On the way back, Sam decided she wanted to go to the park.

'I got homework.' Carly explained, and with a few hugs and an apology, she and Spencer left.

'Well, I guess it's just me and you, Puckett.'

'I'll try not to get to excited about that.' She teased, and raced him to the swings.

After a bit, they got bored, and went to sit on the hill.

Sam turned on her iPod while Freddie went to fetch them ice creams from the van that always seemed to be parked there.

When she was sure she was alone, Sam let herself go and started to sing along to 'What hurts the most' by Rascal Flatts.

She heard Freddie chuckle behind her and she stopped to eat her ice cream.

'You are an amazing singer, though it hurts to admit it.' Freddie said.

Sam just blushed from behind her ice cream.

'Now, are you going to give me back my iPod?' Freddie laughed.

'Oh yeah, I forgot this is yours. I stole it cuz' a hobo stole mine.'

'A hobo?'

'Yeah. I flipped him but that just broke it, so I took yours.'

Freddie passed her an earphone and they pretty much grooved out for the rest of the afternoon. Soon Sam started to get tired and she dropped off, because they were lying down. It was getting dark, so there was hardly anyone about.

And Fredward Benson had to admit, lying there, listening to his iPod, having Sam Puckett snuggled up to him, and looking at the stars, wasn't all that bad.

Infact, if the sun hadn't rose, he could have done it forever.

* * *

Pointless, but cute, I think.

Me needs ideas! Leave ideas in the reviews? Please :3


	5. iAmNotSober

Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews and ideas.

Normally I upload mega fast, but I've been watching Glee. I have an unhealthy obsession with it :D

Thanks to Midnight-Bluexx for this idea, and all of the other great ones.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sam stumbled and tripped, but Freddie caught her just before she hit the ground.

'Oh Fweddiiieee… You're my knight in shining armouuurrrr…' Sam giggled in her drunken state.

Freddie blushed. He knew it was the drink talking but he couldn't help himself. Sam Puckett had a hold on him.

He was just grateful Carly didn't know she was drunk, or Sam would be in dogs house.

When she had called him up and asked for a lift, he could tell she was drunk because she was all giggly and flirty.

He rushed to get her, he didn't need an alcohol filled Sam causing more havoc than she already did when she was sober.

He pulled her up, and put his arm around her waist to steady her.

'Thanks for helping me Fweddiiieee… I love youuuu.' Sam slurred.

Oh, how Freddie wished Sam was sober to say that.

For the rest of the night, Freddie had to keep Sam under control.

His mom worked the night shift so it was safe to take her back to his apartment.

She twice attempted to get in the shower fully clothed, and she kept falling into his chest and then not wanting to move.

He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

'Sammy, honey. Why are you drunk?' He finally asked.

'David bwoke up with mee… I was a bit upset.' She suddenly hiccupped, and Freddie laughed.

'That scum bag wasn't good enough for you anyway Sam.' He said, as she decided she wanted to sit in the bath. He didn't object and climbed in next to her. She leaned on him, and he listened to the sound of her deep, even breathing.

'Then who is good for me, Bensonnn…?'

'Through my eyes, nobody, Princess Puckett.'

'I might know someone…' She giggled, and she wrapped one arm around his waist.

He chuckled and kissed her head.

'Maybe I should get you drunk more often, Sammy.'

* * *

Thanks for reading, and the great ideas!

Please review, and I'll update soon!

Love you all :3 xxxxxxxxx


	6. iFellFromThunder

Hey guys :D

I keep writing more and more because I just love it, and you've been asking for it.

So… enjoy!

* * *

'Sam! Be careful!'

'Can it, Benson! I've been climbing trees since I was small. I can handle it!'

'I know, but it's been raining! You could easily slip! They branches are all wet and-'

'BENSON!'

'Sorry! I'm just concerned for your safety.'

'When have you ever been concerned for my safety?' Sam laughed, looking down. Her long blonde curls blowing in the wind. Hey blue eyes seemed to bore into him, and he loved it.

'Ever since I first met you, Princess Puckett.'

'Sure, and that's why you've liked Carly all this time.' She mocked.

'No. I just said I liked Carly because I didn't want you to find out that I'm in love with you.'

Sam stopped dead in her tracks. She was almost at the top of the tree now, and Freddie could no longer see her face. She was just a blur of blonde.

He was kind of grateful for this, because she had some scary angry faces.

Also, if she felt like beating him up, she would have to climb down the tree, and at least he would have a head start in running away.

He was surprised by the silence; he had expected her to at least laugh at him.

He noticed the sky was turning purple, and then he heard.

'Look, Benson. We'll talk about this later, cuz' right now, a storm is coming and I'm standing in a tree, one of the places the lightning is most likely to hit. That's not good news. I'm coming down.'

Freddie was scared for her, and was waiting with his arms out just in case.

He was right to be scared, Sam lost her grip in the confusion, and she fell, fell, fell down… Right into Freddie's arms.

'Freddie, you – you saved me!' She whispered. Then she realised what she was saying. 'Ugh! This is so cliché!'

He chuckled. 'Okay, so would it be to cliché for me to kiss you?'

'I didn't say that.' She smiled. 'Well, lean!'

The two kissed, just as the first crack of thunder and flash of lighting decided to come out to play.

* * *

Hrmmm. Not too bad I spose :D

Have fun reading and hopefully reviewing xoxo

~jodiemae


	7. iNeedToGetOut

Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!

* * *

'You're serious? You're actually leaving?'

'Freddie, I can't stay anymore. I just need to get out.'

'But Sam-'

'Don't start, Freddie. I need to move on from you. After you married Carly, I knew I couldn't stay around much longer. I can't see you two together without feeling… Well, I'll admit I have mixed emotions. For her, I just feel hate, I'm not going to lie. She stabbed me in the back when I needed her the most. And when I look at you, I feel…' Sam had to stop and compose herself. 'I'm not going to cry Freddie, because I don't want you to remember me like that. Plus, I don't like to cry.'

'Sam, you need to listen to me. I got a divorce, I realised that Carly isn't the one for me. I realised it when I found out what she did to you. I couldn't stand by and let her hurt you like that.'

'And what, Freddie? What now? You expect me to just fall into your arms, and everything will be okay? I'm done playing games. You always used to have me right where you wanted me. Well, not anymore. I'm not going to be there when you get tired of chatting up the girl next door, or hooking up with some waitress in the coat closet of a restaurant. I'm not going to be there anymore, and you'll have to accept that.'

'SAM! Just listen okay?' Freddie pulled her suitcases out of her hands and chucked them across the room. Sam didn't even flinch. She was a Puckett, and she was scared of no one. 'The only reason I was with those girls, all of those girls was because… I loved you.' Sam blinked in confusion.

'I know it sounds weird but… When you were going out with some loser, I always felt like crap. I wanted you to be mine, but I couldn't have you. It felt like you didn't want me, Sam. So I went and got off with some desperate girl, just to show you how I felt. Then suddenly, another guy would come along, and she would go. I would be single. Then another girl would come along and you would be single too. That's when we came crawling back to each other. I guess Carly was just a distraction that got out of hand. She asked me to marry her, and I couldn't say no if I didn't want to be by myself. And when I found out that she only asked me because she hates you now, and wanted to rub it in your face, I got a divorce straight away. I came here to tell you the truth, and now… You're leaving. DON'T GO SAM. Please…' He finally whispered after his big speech.

'Freddie…' Sam whispered. 'Face it, we were never going to work.'

'Sam, we never tried. All we did was try to get the other one jealous. We never actually tried to be just, us.'

'But Freddie, what if it doesn't work out?' Sam growled.

'It will. Because I love you Sam Puckett.'

Later that night, Sam Puckett had unpacked. Freddie Benson always had her where he wanted her, and she knew it.

Later that night, Freddie Benson fell asleep next to Sam Puckett. She always had him where she wanted, and he knew it.

* * *

A bit dark but, fun to write. Seddie doesn't always have to be mushy, but I do hate it when it ends sadly. I love happy endings.

Review pleaaaase :3


	8. iAmAGleek

Thanks you guys :D Love you all alot x I don't own anything, though I wish I did :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam was sitting on Carly's couch, watching Glee. Freddie was sitting next to her, and they were both absorbed in the show.  
Carly walked in and laughed at the two. 'Why are you watching that crap? It's rubbish.'  
They both whipped around and stared at her in shock. 'WHAT?' They almost yelled.  
'It's awesome. And that's coming from a guy.' Freddie said.  
'No, it's coming from a Freddie.' Sam teased. He rolled his eyes. 'But seriously, Glee is amazing, Carly.'  
'Whatever. I'm going to walk a dog.'  
'You don't have a dog.'  
'I want an excuse to leave, this show annoys me.'  
Freddie and Sam shook their heads as she left.  
'Glee is amazing, how can she not love it?' 'I don't know, it's epic.'  
The two didn't normally agree on much, so they decided to savour the moment. They discussed Glee for about half an hour after it finished before they realised how close they were.  
'Hey, back off Benson.'  
'I'm not the only one who is invading someone's personal bubble.'  
Sam looked down at her legs, which were stretched over his lap. 'I do this all the time.' She shrugged.  
Freddie sighed. 'If you hate it that bad, I'll just move them.'  
'No, it's not that. I just know that we're gonna be back to arguing soon. And as much as I love our arguments, I'm going to miss seeing the soft side of Sam.'  
'You could of just told me that, Benson.' She started to brush her hand through his hair absentmindedly. He loved the feeling of her hand brushing along his scalp.  
He picked up one of her curls and started to twizzle it around his finger.  
Almost automatically, they leaned on eachother. Sam was on Freddies laps, and their foreheads were touching.  
Freddie whispered, 'I'm going to tell you now, while we're friends, Sam. I love you.' She closed her eyes and laughed. 'You're such a nub.'  
He frowned. He was so cute when he did that. 'But you're MY nub. Love you Benson.'  
He smiled again, and they kissed. 'Be my girlfriend?'  
'Duh.'

* * *

You've been giving me cool ideas, thanksss :D But I want some more happy ones now :D Love you guys!!!!! xoxo

Sorry about this looking wierd, but I wrote it on notepad (My Word isn't working, I wrote the first chapters on my gdads computer) and so it decided to play up. I tried to fix it a little. I'll try to get back round my gdads for you x Love you! x


	9. iPlayTwister

Hey guys :D  
Sorry. I know I've been mean, and I haven't updated. I've been busyyyy.  
But now I have time, so enjoy! Btw - Sam is kinda OOC.

* * *

Sam frowned at a now laughing Freddie.

'I can't believe you lost! You never lose at twister! You're the most flexible person I know!' He chuckled.

'Shut it, Benson. You know what you do to me.'

Freddie knew all too well what he did to Sam. His kisses could make her go weak within a blink of an eye. His hugs could make her melt. He could just breathe on her and she would smile. His scent alone drove her crazy. He couldn't pretend it was any different for him. When she kissed him, he could stay there forever, attatched to her. Her scent drove him wild, it always drew him in. He was also convinced that no one in the world could love Sam Puckett as much as he does.

'You cheated. Foul. Penalty!' She continued, getting a little worked up. She didn't like losing. Freddie had kinda cheated, afterall. She was just reaching for the yellow dot when he reached up and kissed her with force and passion, and made her all weak. Up until then, her amazing flexibility had been holding her. But she couldn't keep a hold of herself where Freddie was involved.

'Hey hey hey. Calm down, Princess Puckett. Anyway, hasn't life already penalised me enough?' He quoted her, she had made that remark about him when they were deciding the penalty for losing the competition to get iCarly more viewers. She chuckled.

'Oi. My line.' She sighed as his arm slipped around her waist. 'You need to stop cheating and play a fair game Fredward!'

'I'm sorry Puckett. I couldn't help myself, you know what you do to me.' He replied, placing soft kisses up her neck to her lips.

She tried to argue back but she couldn't. She was lost in his kiss. He had pulled her onto his lap, and one of his hands was still around her waist, the other cupping her chin. One of her hands was around his neck, the other raking through his hair. Freddie chuckled into her lips and she smiled.

'I'm sure you could resist me for one rematch, Frederly.'

'You're on.'

As soon as the game started to get hard, and the two were twisted close to one another, Freddie whispered, 'I don't think I can resist you.'

He pulled a laughing Puckett down on top of him, and that was the end of Twister for that night.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) Please review x I'll write more soon - I PINKY promise. That's so hardcore. WAIT - ankle swear / shake :)  
I watch iCarly too much . :)


	10. iAlwaysSleepNextToYou

Hello. SORRY SORRY SORRY. I know I haven't updated in forever.  
:'( I was writing my other story. But I have time now! So, here you go. :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam yawned and clung onto Freddie's shirt as he carried her to bed. 'Wow, you really are tired.' He chuckled, as she snuggled into him. She nodded drowsily and shut her eyes.  
He set her down on his bed and she climbed under his duvet, pulling him in with her. Sam didn't sleep without him anymore. She couldn't get used to sleeping alone. So every night, she either slept with him in his apartment,  
or he stayed at Carly's with Sam. Sam didn't sleep at her house anymore anyway.  
(A/N- Don't worry, they aren't, you know, doing IT :P They are actually just sleeping. :D)  
He wrapped his hands around her waist and she yawned into his chest again. Kissing her forehead, he stroked her golden curls.  
'Sam?'  
'Mmm.'  
'Does this mean, we are... Y'know... boyfriend and girlfriend?'  
'Zzzzzz.' Sam had fallen asleep. Freddie chuckled and pulled her closer. She had a temperature, so he pulled off her cardi, and she hardly stirred. He knew that she was too tired to change into one of his t shirts to sleep in like she normally did, so he just turned his fan on so she wouldn't get too hot, and then snuggled back up to her.  
She lightly clutched his shirt and he leant down and kissed her softly. Her eyes fluttered and she smiled.  
'Yeah, I guess we are girlfriend and boyfriend.' She mumbled, and wrapped her arm around his waist.  
He grinned and blushed, as she streched up to kiss his lips and then fell back to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Sam woke up, and glanced up. She blushed furiously as she realised last nights events. Freddie was breathing heavily in his sleep, and had his arms around her, it was so cliche.  
Se decided to savour the moment, and reached up and brushed her hand through his soft chocolate brown hair.  
She must not have been soft enough though, as he opened his eyes in suprised, and then grinned. He rubbed his eyes, and Sam sat up.  
'We should go. I told Spencer we'd be round for breakfast, and his bacon is love.'  
Freddie chuckled and sat up, to kiss her. She smiled and said, 'Can I borrow some clean clothes?'  
'Sure.'  
She leapt up and dug through his draws, finally selecting a motercycle t shirt and black shorts.  
'You look adorable.' Freddie smiled, pulling her into a hug.  
'You're not so bad your self, Benson.' She teased, giving him a wedgie.  
'You know, you'll never change, will you Puckett.'  
'Nope.'  
'Good.'  
'Stop all that corny chizz, Benson.' Sam slugged him in the arm before he pulled her into a deep kiss.

* * *

I'm getting worse and worse D:  
Reviews?


	11. iHideBehindWalls

I keep forgetting to update. OM SORREEHH!  
Yeah, lifes been crazy for me lately. I need a little seddie(:

* * *

Sam needed some time. She needed some time away from everyone, she always did every few days. Her life was so perfect to everyone else, and she had always been grateful for it. But somewhere along the line, that Benson kid had ruined it.  
She hated feeling like this, like she couldn't carry on acting normal with out the feel of his lips, the warm ebrace of his arms when he gave her one of his amazing bear hugs.  
Yet, he didn't seem to notice. Too in love with a certain Shay, he was blind to her. Their convosations full of insults, if not, empty.  
She ran to the Groovy Smoothie, where T-Bo let her sit on the cornor table for as long as she wanted, hidden from view behind a wall. He knew that girl wasn't selfish, or ungrateful about her life, but she was just upset about a thing or two. So he let her sit there and sort things out by herself, she was all she needed. He even sneaked her a few Smoothies 'On-The-House, but keep it a secret, yeah?' and she would smile and whisper 'Thanks.' He felt good to be helping her, and just nodded before going to harass people with a stick o' bagels.

Freddie Benson was confused. He loved Carly, right? Yes. Yes, yes, for chiz's sake YES. He would mutter to himself, trying to ignore the strange glances Carly threw his way. So why did his mind argue with his mouth? No, the answer was. NO. He was in love with Sam. The blonde headed demon. But how? How could she have captured his thoughts so unknowingly, how could she sit there as normal while he had to pretend? Because she didn't feel the same way, she had no idea. Yet Freddie kind of liked it this way, because at least she couldn't hurt him about it. Jeer him. God, if she found out that he liked her, and she jeered him, he would just die. He couldn't take it. Holy Chiz, he needed a Smoothie.

Sam sighed as she heard the Groovy Smoothie door ring as it opened. Another customor, another person undoubtebly going to stare at her, sitting alone, a tear or two escaping sometimes. Some people would even ask her if she was alright, and she would just nod and say, 'Yeah, my hayfever's kicking in.' They nodded and okayed. She would go back to sipping her 'On-The-House, but I've got to keep it a secret' Smoothie. She barely glanced at the brunette boy walking towards the till, but then when she saw him out of the cornor of her eye her head shot up. Thank God he couldn't see her. If he saw her like this, she didn't know what she would do. She could only see him because she had craned her head around to look at him standing at the till, but if she sat normally she was hidden from view and she couldn't see him either. She was safe, for now.

Freddie thanked T-Bo for his Kiwi (KIWI, YEAAAH(: Remember from chapter 1?) Smoothie. He knew just the place to sit, behind the oddly placed wall where no one could see him. Then he could have a little thinking time. He went there every so often, but T-Bo looked a bit concerned, and kept glancing at him. (Btw, this is because he is worried that Sams gonna come and wanna sit there, and then the last person she wanted to see would be there in her place.) Freddie sighed and brushed it off, heading to his special spot. Suddenly T-Bo pulled his arm. 'Where ya going, dude?'  
'Just... Where I normally sit when I'm by myself.'  
'But it's kinda dark over there, don't ya think? Tell you what, why don't you come and sit out front and hang with me? I'll throw in a free bagel?' T-Bo tempted him, trying to get him from getting closer to Sam.  
'Urm. No thanks, I think I'll just go and-'  
'Oh, you can't sit over there.'  
'Why?'  
'It's... Um. Haunted?' T-Bo attempted.  
'I think I can handle it.' Freddie chuckled, and raced over before he could stop him.  
Right into Sam.  
'Woah, Sam? What are you doing here- Are you crying?'  
'NO.' She growled and stood up. 'Hayfever.'  
'You don't have hayfever. Tell me what's wrong.' He demanded, but in a soft, welcoming voice.  
'I- I'm... Going.' Sam gabbled, picking up her Smoothie.  
'Sammy.' That one word stopped her dead in her tracks. The only other time she had heard him call her that was when they were kids. And he wasn't in love with Carly.

She broke down there and then. He held her close and rocked her, her silent sobs making him want to cry as well. He kissed her forehead, and whispered 'Freddie's got you.' In her ears, brushing a hand through her silky blonde curls.  
Soon she ran out of steam and opened her sky blue eyes, to meet with his chocolate brown ones.

'Are you gonna tell me what's up?' He whispered.  
She sighed. 'You.' She mumbled. He looked suprised. 'What have I done?'  
'Nothing.' She chuckled. 'And that's the problem.'  
'What? I'm confused.'  
'It's stupid. Forget it.'  
'Sam you just sobbed infront of me. Freddie Benson. I'm not forgetting-'  
'Or telling.'  
'Or telling anyone about that. What's up?'  
She hung her head and shrugged.  
'Wait, do you... Like me?'  
She looked up at him. 'Fine, yes. So go, run. Tell everyone, I don't care.'  
'You don't think I'm that shallow, do you?'  
She shook her head, and he lifted it up with one of his fingers.

Sam was suprised by what happened next. 'I love you, Sammy.' He whispered, and pulled her into a long deep kiss, which she gladly returned.  
'Seriously?' She whispered, clutching his shirt.  
'Sammy, honey. This isn't something I'd lie about. I've been in love with you for ages.'  
She blushed and then realised they were having their first 'moment' in the Groovy Smoothie. She chuckled and sighed. 'We're lucky no one saw this. I hate crying.'  
'Come on baby.' He smiled, picking her up with him as he stood up. 'Let's go to the fire escape.'  
He knew she loved going there. She had ever since they... kissed.  
She laughed, and he bought another two smoothies for the journey. Kiwi, as always.

They sat on the fire escape together, cuddling, kissing, just being.

Suddenly, that place behind the wall was unneeded.

* * *

Fun to write (:


	12. iDemandStuffAndChiz

Hey guys (:

Seddieeeee.

* * *

Having Sam as my girlfriend was admittedly amazing. She was a ball of energy, and she never beats around the bush when she wants something, like Carly did.  
She simply leant up to him, and gazed at him with her amazing blue eyes, which she knew made him melt. 'Kiss me now.' She would demand, and he would happily do as he was told.  
She was an amazing kisser, and he could kiss her all day, if she didn't pull away demanding food.  
Sam could get anything she wanted from Freddie, and she knew it.  
She had him right where she wanted him.  
He saw her after school, and he leant her up the wall so he could kiss her, but she laughed and held him back. He longed to be kissing her, didn't she understand that he needed her? Yes, she full well understood. And she used this to her advantage. 'Can I copy your homework tonight, baby?' She breathed down his neck, and he moaned because he couldn't stand another minute of not being attached to her mouth.  
'Sure sure. Just come here, Sammy.' He pulled her towards him and she simply laughed before he was in bliss, kissing Sam Puckett.  
Finally she managed to push him off her, so he could come up for air.  
'God, I love you Benson.' She laughed, and he chuckled.  
'I love you more. I just can't help myself.' He smiled. With that she leant up on her tiptoes so that she could reach his inviting lips again.

* * *

'Kiss me, Benson.' She laughed, and he gladly did, leaning down a little so she could reach.  
'Damn puberty.' She whispered into the kiss, and he broke away, chuckling at the firey blonde, who hadn't changed a bit.  
'Sammy, Honey?'  
'Yup?'  
'I really love you.' He smiled. picking her up and kissing her again.

* * *

I KNOW I KNOW, THAT SUCKED. OM SORREH.


	13. iSpeakSpanish

Hoi :) That's how I say Hi. Weird, huh? (:  
Anyways, this is chapter 13. Hope it's not unlucky :P (P.S., don't worry, you don't need to translate it, I'm going to put a translation after.

* * *

'Hola, chicas!¿Cómo estás en esta hermosa mañana?' (Like I said, I'm gonna translate down the bottom :) )

'Dude. English.' Sam moaned, her head resting on her desk. 'I can't 'comprender' Spanish right now. Too tired. Head ache.'

'Lo sentimos, Puckett.' Freddie chuckled, sliding into the desk next to her.

Carly laughed and said, 'Well, I need to practice my Español, so fire away.'

'Ok, um... ¿Qué necesidad de revisar?'

'Cualquier cosa y todo, es un examen importante.'

'Too. Many. Languages.' They heard Sam mutter, and Freddie laughed at her. She always amused him, no matter what she did.

'Lo siento, princesa Puckett. ¿Quieres que callarse?'

'Sí.' Came his weak reply.

'Vamos, tengo que practicar mi español para el próximo período de prueba! Wow, soy bastante bueno en esto ...' Carly trailed off, and Freddie laughed.

'Me pregunto si ella puede entender?' Freddie asked, motioning to Sam. Judging from the no response he got back, he presumed no. Maybe it was a lucky guess that she said yes earlier.

'No creo que pueda. Carly, tengo que decirte una cosa, mientras que ella no puede entender. Estoy enamorado de ella. Pero, por favor, no se alteran y no le digo. Tengo que hacerlo yo misma.' He gabbled, looking at Sam.

Carly gasped, and then a small chuckle came from underneath the curtain of blond covering the desk. 'Puedo oír, idiota.'

Freddie gasped just as Carly had done, and blushed deep red.

'Relájese, Te amo demasiado. Ahora Silencio - Mamá necesita dormir. Demasiado. Muchos. Lenguas.' Sam groaned.

* * *

TRANSLATION. When it's in stars * it means it's supposed to be in Spanish :)

* * *

'*Hello girls! How are you this fine morning?*'

'Dude. English.' Sam moaned, her head resting on her desk. 'I can't '*understand*' Spanish right now. Too tired. Head ache.'

'*I'm sorry, Puckett*.' Freddie chuckled, sliding into the desk next to her.

Carly laughed and said, 'Well, I need to practice my Español, so fire away.'

'Ok, um... *What do you need to revise?*'

'*Everything and anything, this exam is important.*'

'Too. Many. Languages.' They heard Sam mutter, and Freddie laughed at her. She always amused him, no matter what she did.

'*I'm sorry, Princess Puckett. Do you want us to shut up?*'

'Sí.' Came his weak reply. (Work that out, lazy :P )

'*Come on, I have to practice my Spanish for the next test! Wow, I'm pretty good at this...*' Carly trailed off, and Freddie laughed.

'*Do you think she can understand us?*' Freddie asked, motioning to Sam. Judging from the no response he got back, he presumed no. Maybe it was a lucky guess that she said yes earlier.

'*'I don't think she can. Carly, I have to tell you something, while she can't understand. I'm in love with her. But please, don't freak out and don't tell her. I have to do it myself...*' He gabbled, looking at Sam.

Carly gasped, and then a small chuckle came from underneath the curtain of blond covering the desk. '*I can hear, dork.*'

Freddie gasped just as Carly had done, and blushed deep red.

'*Relax, I love you too. Now Silence - Mama needs sleep. Too. Many. Languages.*' Sam groaned.

* * *

You like? I know. It's pointless. But fun :) R&R?


	14. iSeeToyStory3

Hey dudes :) I don't own iCarly or Toy Story 3 :')

* * *

Sam sighed and crossed her legs on the seat of the chair she was sitting on, in the cinema lobby.  
Where was Carly and Freddfuu? They were supposed to have met her here 10 minutes ago.  
Suddenly an out of breath Benson jogged into view.  
'Dude - You're late. Where's Carly?'  
'She couldn't come - that's why I'm late. I waited for her for ages, she was supposed to meet me at my apartment, but she only just called saying that she can't go, she's going to Yakima - A suprise trip a la Spencer.' He grinned.  
'And... What? Why didn't you just text me to tell me the movie's off, instead of coming all the way down here?'  
Freddie looked puzzled for a moment, and asked, 'What do you mean, the movies off?'  
'Well... Carly's not coming...?'  
'So? We can still watch the movie.'  
'Just us?'  
'Sure, why not?'  
'Um...Ok?'  
Freddie laughed at the befuzzled blonde sitting in a funny position, she looked adorable. He so badly wanted to tell her that he had lied to Carly and said that the movie was off. And why did he do that? Because maybe... Just maybe... He wanted to spend some time alone with his blonde demon...  
'So, slushies?'  
'Dude, you're paying.'  
'Of course.'  
'And...?'  
'Yes?'  
'Why you so stoopid?' (LOLOLOLOLOL)  
Freddie laughed and pulled the blonde up.

* * *

After they had got their tickets, the two walked slowly to the theatre they were in.  
'Sam, there IS a teddy bear in this, so if you get scared, you can hold my hand.'  
Sam thumped Freddie on the arm. 'Dude, if anything, I'll have to CRADLE you. You're the wuss around here.'  
Freddie chuckled, and they raced to the theatre.

* * *

'Sam... Are you ok?'  
'Yeah... Of course I'm okay Frednubs.'  
'Then why are you holding my hand?'  
Sam let go in a flash. 'Sorry, I just... figured that that scary baby thing was freaking you out.'  
'Sam... You were scared of the doll, weren't you?'  
'NO!' She whispered harshly. He smiled at her, and she sighed. 'Okay, fine. Creepy dolls have always freaked me out. But don't tell anyone.'  
'I won't, I promise.' He grabbed her hand. 'And I didn't say I didn't like it.'

* * *

Half way through the movie, Sam felt full up from her popcorn and slushie (:O) and decided to throw some popcorn at Freddie. He laughed, but let it be.

* * *

3 quarters of the way through the movie, a minstrel hit Sam in the chest.  
Freddie casually whispered, 'Payback, Blondie.'

* * *

At the end of the movie, when the credits began to roll, Freddie turned to Sam.  
'You really are my best friend you know.' He said, pulling her into a hug. She smiled and hugged back, because she knew he meant what he was saying.  
'But... I'd like to be something more to you, like you are to me.' He continued, and upon seeing Sam laugh, he whispered, 'Kiss me?'

And she did.

* * *

Hanging upside down from the railings outside of the cinema, Sam said, 'Dude, I can't wait for Toy Story 4.' (Even though I doubt there will be one :L )  
Freddie chuckled at his upside-down-crazy-loveable-funny-blonde-headed-demon of a girlfriend.

* * *

SO :)

I went to see that movie today with some of my mates, and some of that stuff happened with me, but not all of it :L

Great quote from my friend while watching the movie; 'You know it's modern when they climb into a recycling box.'

R&R? :L 3


	15. iAllHallowsEve

Hey, I am sorry I haven't updated in ages, but things have been going on in my life. You know, the kind of things that make you wanna hit your head against a wall, and you're just not in the mood to write about love? Yeah, it's been like that.  
But last night I went to my friend's Halloween party and some things happened with my friend that kind of inspired this story, so I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Sam finished drawing on her whiskers and cat nose with her eye liner, and admired her work. She looked quite pretty, if she said so herself, especially with her heavily outlined cat eyes. She loved Halloween, she could be anything she wanted to be and have a great time with it.  
Carly walked into the bathroom and asked, 'We all ready to go?' She was dressed as a devil and she looked really cute, and Sam laughed as she saw her little devil tail. Sam attached her cat tail and then nodded, 'Yup.'  
They were going to Wendy's Halloween party, and there was going to be alcohol, trick or treating, horror films, more sweets than you could imagine, a chocolate fountain and of course, loud music so they could rave. Sam's perfect idea of a party. The only downside in this whole thing was that Freddie Benson wasn't invited.  
You see, Freddie had started dating Wendy a few months back, but the whole thing didn't work out and it ended badly. Sam didn't know what to think because she had always secretly had a thing for Freddie, but Wendy was her friend so she needed to be supportive. She had asked if Freddie could come to the party but of course, Wendy explained that things were still awkward between them and Sam completely understood.  
The two friends got into Spencer's car and after some praise on their outfits, he took them to Wendy's. Wendy only lived a few blocks down from the Bushwell Plaza, so Sam made a point to remember to trick or treat at Freddie's apartment so that she could see him and maybe lift his spirits.  
When they got to the party, they all cracked open a bottle of some sort of alcohol and started to get tipsy as fast as they could. Soon Sam's phone vibrated and she smiled as she got a text from Freddie. 'Having a good time, Princess?'  
She hit reply. 'Yeah, thanks. Shame you're not here (n) Maybe you could come trickortreating with us?'  
Soon, after a few more minutes of rave time, she got another text. 'I don't think Wendy would like that. Sorry, have a nice time though, and don't get TOO drunk.'  
'Oh I will, and I WILL.' She text back, then yelled, 'Who's up for trick or treating?'

* * *

A few bottles later, the whole party stumbled down the street's with bottle's in their hands, every one of them tipsy, waving at passing cars in return for honks. But Sam was on a mission, she needed to get to Freddie's apartment. Soon they made it their, and although Wendy and Carly and a lot more didn't go, Sam, Pete and Tasha knocked on Freddie's door.  
He answered almost straight away, and came out to talk for a bit.  
He could tell Sam was a bit drunk and laughed as she asked for a hug, and fell into him. He frowned a bit when she made Pete hug her AND kiss her cheek, but he didn't say anything. As they were about to leave, Sam asked for a high five, but hurt her hand in the process, commanding, 'Kiss it better!'  
He did and laughed at her shocked face before saying, 'Bye, Princess.'

* * *

Back at Wendy's, having a rave again, Sam was sitting texting Freddie.

FROM: Princess Puckett  
Have you washed your face yet after kissing my hand

FROM: Benson  
Naw, savouring the moment and totally using it against you!

FROM: Princess Puckett  
Dude you kissed me

FROM: Benson  
Yes, but you forced me to or else you wouldn't leave my property!

FROM: Princess Puckett  
I didn't!

FROM: Benson  
But you could have if you tried really hard.

FROM: Princess Puckett  
Heh?

FROM: Benson  
Forget it, you're obviously too drunk to understand.

FROM: Princess Puckett  
Just tell me Benson

FROM: Benson  
I'm just making fun, forget it. I'm sure if you were sober you would understand and rip my head off anyway.

FROM: Princess Puckett  
Whatever.

She had a great rest of the night, and then fell into a deep drunken sleep after everyone had left on Wendy's couch, but she woke up at half 4 in the morning with the realization of what Freddie meant. She pulled out her phone and tapped, 'I think I understand. Phone me tomorrow.'

* * *

Do you know what he meant?  
Yeah, that's more or less what happened to me, and my drunken self didn't realize what he meant until about half 4 in the morning, and I texted him then, cuz I'm crazy.  
R&Rs make me feel SPECIAL, JUST SAYING

have a happy Halloween, children, and try not to get too drunk, it can have consequences, TRUST ME.


	16. iHaveACrush

Hey dudes :) So i was just watching iGet Pranky, or whatever its called, :P, and suddenly BAM inspiration hit.  
Hope you enjoy :)

PS. You need to have watched that Prank episode to understand this one :)  
PPS. Don't you think that Sam and Freddie hung out alot in that episode? I dooo :)

* * *

Freddie shook his head and recovered from the shock that Sam had just given him with Spencer's damn prank pen.  
Carly went to chase after Spencer and Sam helped Freddie up. 'Not cool.' He muttered, and she laughed.  
'You need help getting home to your mommy?' She mocked, and he noddded.  
'Actually Sam, I do. I hurt my leg on the way down. And it's your fault so give me a hand.' He smirked, slinging his arm around her shoulder, and chuckling at her growl of annoyance.

Just as they were getting into the hall, and Freddie closed Carly's door, he spun around on one leg, but kept his arm wrapped around her neck, so she couldn't make an escape.  
'So.' He smiled.  
'So go home.' She smirked, and tried to push him away. He began to fall but she caught his wrist last second, pulling him up with an, 'Or else.'  
'We need to talk about what you just said.'  
'I say alot of things.'  
'You just admitted you have a crush on Spencer.'  
Sam blushed crimson and snapped, 'Only a little one. What's it to ya'?'  
'You know how old he is.' Freddie smiled gently, brushing a stray curl behind her ear, while gripping her arm for balance.  
'No chiz. Don't worry, I know it's just a little crush. It's not like I'm gonna bust a move. Now go home, crutchy.'  
He laughed and said, 'I don't have crutches yet.'  
'Trust me, when your mom see's you, you will.' She smirked.  
'But-'  
'But what.' She rolled her eyes and tried to push him towards his door.  
'But don't you have a crush on anyone YOUR age?'  
Sam sighed and rolled her eyes again. She swirled him around so he was leaning against the wall, with support without her help.  
'I'm going back inside, you can hop across the hallway by yourself.'  
Freddie caught her waist and pulled her towards him, and looked her deep in the eyes.  
'Don't avoid my question, Sam. Don't you like anyone your own age?'  
'GOD, Fredbag. Why do you need to know?'  
'Cuz I wanna know, and I'm you're best friend, so you can tell me anythi-'  
'Woah, woah, woah, BEST friend? You hardly qualify as a friend you loser.' She growled, pulling away and reaching for Carly's door handle. He pulled her back and whispered, 'That's not fair.'  
'Life's not fair.' She whispered, staring at his lovely eyes, getting lost for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck and...

'We can't do this.' She whispered, pulling back AGAIN. 'It's not us.'  
'Sam.' Freddie murmered, and he sounded so lost that Sam almost felt bad. 'I'm jealous... Okay? What does Spence have that I don't have?'  
Sam was lost for words and just stared at Freddie, before saying, 'What? Stop being stupid Fredloser, I'm not gonna fall for thi-'  
Freddie pulled her in again and wrapped his arms around her waist, before pulling her into a deep kiss. She moaned happily and let her arms wind around his neck. After about 10 seconds of 'making out', Sam tried to pull away, but Freddie's arms wound tighter around her waist and he pulled her closer.  
He chuckled when she sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder.  
'Why did we just do that?' She asked, but it seemed like she was more talking to herself than Freddie.  
'Because we like eachother. Love, actually.' He smiled, and she felt warm inside. But she didn't want to lose her image so she pulled away and snapped, 'Yeah, right. This is all wrong. I'm Sam and you're Freddie, and we shouldn't... This shouldn't... How?' She threw her arms in the air, and he reached his arms out, wanting her to come back into his embrace.  
'Stop trying to run away Sam. You like this, so why deny it? I love this, and I can accept it.' He smiled, and she stared at his hands before shaking her head.  
'If this is some kind of mean joke, Benson, then you better believe I will-'  
He motioned with his hands for her to come closer, and then pulled her in for the last time, and everything sort of fell into place, and they kissed again.  
When they pulled away for air, he trailed kisses down her neck and murmered into her shoulder, 'I love you baby. Do you love me?'  
'I... Eh... Yes, fine. I love you too Benson.'

He chuckled, and kissed her again.

* * *

I hope you liked that :)


End file.
